The Thought Lord Cult
The Thought Lords are evil mind controllers who come from deep within the Earth or perhaps another plane of existence to bring all intelligent beings under their thrall. Setup Find the largest area of dungeon on the lower half of the page that contains no caverns or rooms. Create four rooms in this area, one large central chamber and two bead-sized rooms connected to it as well as a bead-sized “prison” room. The central chamber is the Mind Pool, a mysterious artifact that allows the Thought Lords to control minds. Place 1 in the central chamber. Place 1 on each of the side rooms. You will need beads in a third color. These are control beads. Place a control bead in the Mind Pool. Any group with a control bead adds +1 to all its encounter rolls. Connect the Thought Lord area with the nearest chamber or hall that is connected to the dungeon at large. Place 1 inside the prison. This is a prisoner, who may be used for sacrifices, but doesn’t count towards the Thought Lords’ strength. If at any time the Thought Lords have no , they are wiped out. If all the monster groups and the surface castle have been infiltrated, the Thought Lords have achieved their ends. The Season Each turn, the Thought Lords may attempt to infiltrate the nearest un-infiltrated monster group. Make an encounter roll between the Thought Lords and the group with the Thought Lords rolling at +3 (their Mind Pool bonus). Thought Lords ignore farms, but may attempt to infiltrate cities or castles. *Win: The group is infiltrated and the Thought Lords gain 1 . *Tie: The group loses 1 . *Loss: The group loses 2 , and the Thought Lords lose 1 . If the Thought Lords have 3 , they may exchange them for 1 . At the end of the season, the Mind Pool requires the sacrifice of 1 . This may be a from an infiltrated monster group, a prisoner, or (if nothing else is available) a Thought Lord. Infiltrated Groups Mark infiltrated groups with a control bead. This is a Thought Lord agent directing the group. If the group is involved in an encounter, the control bead adds 1 to their roll. Infiltrated groups never encounter other infiltrated groups. Infiltrated delvers do not mine and infiltrated breeders do not breed at the beginning of their turn. Each turn, if an infiltrated group has more than 1 , it gives 1 to the Thought Lords. Adventurers If adventurers encounter an infiltrated group that shares their alignment, there is a chance they will come to mischief. Roll a conflict between the adventurers and the Mind Pool itself. *Adventurers Win: The control bead is removed from the group and it is no longer infiltrated. *Tie: The group fights the adventurers. *Adventurers Lose: One member of the adventurer group is removed to the prison. If the prison is already full, add a room to it for the new prisoner. Category:Rules Category:Age of Villainy Category:Thought Lord Cult